Mommies Dearest
by Mat49324
Summary: My 8th of 10 favorite episodes. This time, Mommies Dearest. I'm doing this story while I'm waiting for S.P.D. Gold Ranger after more than a week of waiting. Enjoy, and don't flame. Not even bad criticism is allowed.
1. Mother's Day Fun?

(Here's my next episode. I now present... "Mommies Dearest"! I've decided to do this while I'm waiting for **S.P.D. Gold Ranger** to send me back his part of his chapter I did. Now, my 3 episode suggestions are: 1. "Mummy" /which I hope to do before my contest is over, 2. "Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands", and 3. "I Dude" /which I also hope to do soon./ For now, leave your suggestions, and I hope that they're either 1 or 3 -- they don't have to be, but I just hope that they are. For now, off we go.)

**12:00 a.m. -- Maryland's Maximum Security Prison**

A prison guard was walking by prisons that the spies had captured earlier in their lives. He passed by the cell that had Phil Jenkins in it, then by the guy who held all the world's memories hostage (A/n: Can someone tell me who he was? I forgot his name. Thanks.). When he looked in the next cell, he saw that it was empty.

"What the?" The guard said.

He immediately ran to the control room and sounded off the alarm, but the criminal from his cell was able to escape unnoticed.

**10:30 a.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall**

Meanwhile, the girls and I were out cruising at the mall looking for Mother's day gifts. Sam was wearing her short green jacket, short purple formal, and green pants, Clover wore her pink dress, Alex was wearing her purple dress and skirt, and I was wearing my orange and black Red Bull KTM T-shirt with Josh Hansen's last name on the back and underneath it was a 100. We were all looking at a pair of boots.

"Ooh! How about an adorable pair of sheik leather biker boots?" Clover suggested.

"Are you kidding, Clover?" Alex said.

"Your mom's way too up tight to wear those."

"Duh, I was talking about for me," Clover said, correcting Alex.

"Oh, well in that case, go for it," Alex said.

"What is this supposed to be? Shopping for ourselves, or shopping for our moms?" I said as I groaned in disbelief.

"Hello, Mathew's right, girls," Sam said.

"We're supposed to be shopping for Mother's day presents, remember?"

"Sammy's right, girls," I said as I put an arm around her shoulder and underneath her hair.

"I'm trying, but my mom is so old-fashioned; Finding a gift for her is _totally_ impossible," Clover explained.

"Tell me about it," Alex said.

"The only present my mom wants is for me to find a boyfriend."

"Speaking of Mother's day, what are you gonna get for YOUR mom back home, Mathew?" Clover asked me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't even know what my mom has a thing for; I think I'm just gonna send her a regular Mother's day card in the mail."

"Girls, you're blowing this holiday thing totally out of proportion," Sam said as she got between them.

"We are?" Clover and Alex said in unison.

"Of course. Mathew's got the right idea for a regular card for HIS mom. You gotta stop putting so much pressure on yourselves and just pick something," Sam explained.

She was eyeing an inustrial reindeer raincoat. She gasped and ran to it.

"Like that," Sam said, pointing to it.

"Old body-industrial reindeer?" Clover said.

"Kind of an over-protective ensemble, don't ya think, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"Exactly why MY mom would love it," Sam responded.

Clover and Alex pulled Sam away from the raincoat and the 4 of us started to walk into another section of the mall. All of a sudden, a sudden breeze passed by through an air vent, blowing a strange paper right into Alex's face.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Alex asked when the paper blew in front of her face.

I started laughing as Sam grumbled and snatched the paper off of Alex's face. She giggled nervously.

"This flyer, check it out," Sam said as she looked at it.

"Treat your mom to a day of pure luxury; Bring her to the Channel Island Spa for Mother's day," Alex read.

"A luxury spa?" Clover said excited.

"What a totally fabulous idea!"

"Yeah, and we can all go together!" Alex said.

"Yeah for sure," I said.

"Now I'm really wishing I brought my mom out to L.A., which is the place where she was born."

"Even my mom couldn't resist a day of pure luxury," Sam said.

"Let's do it, girls!"

Just then, the floor between us opened up and we all fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels.

"RIGHT AFTER WE FIND OUT WHAT JERRY WANTS!" Sam screamed as we fell down the WOOHP tunnel and landed on a soft pink cushion in Jerry's office.

"Is it me, or is this WOOHPing experience getting weirder and weirder?" Clover asked.

"It's just you, Clover," I said to her.

"I prefer to call it 'thinking outside the box'," Jerry said, standing in front of the 4 of us.

"Whatever blows your hair back, Jerr," Alex said as she sat up and rubbing her head.

She looked up and noticed Jerry's bald head. We all smiled at her as she started to correct herself.

"Uh, I mean, whatever floats your boat. Whooo,"

Alex started fanning herself with her hand.

"So what's the mission?" Sam asked.

"There is no mission," Jerry answered.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to England to be with my mom for Mother's day."

"No way! I so can't believe it," Clover said, looking shocked while Sam and I looked at her.

"Don't worry, Clover. It's only for a few days. You'll be fine," Jerry assured her.

"No no no no! What I can't believe is that you even HAVE a mother," Clover said.

"It just sounds... so real."

We heard a beeping sound.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"That isn't a compowder, is it, Jerry?" I asked.

"No, Mathew. My wallet; You didn't expect me to use the compowder, did you?" Jerry said.

"Hello?"

"Jerry," An old lady's voice said over the other line of Jerry's phone wallet.

Jerry heard his mother over the line, and turned his back on us, feeling it was too personal for us to hear her.

"Where are you? You should be on the plane by now!" Jerry's mother complained.

"Yes w-well, I'm still at work, mother. I will be leaving momentarily," Jerry answered.

"Well hurry up! And don't forget to bring me one of those nice telly-clock robes from your hotel," Jerry's mother requested.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be there," Jerry said and hung up.

"Your hotel?" Sam asked.

"In order to keep my secret agent identity well...secret, I told my mother that I am a hotel manager," Jerry explained.

"Do they know that you rarely even go there now since you're the head honcho of WOOHP?" I asked.

"Yes they do," Jerry answered.

The girls started laughing, while Clover made a small joke about Jerry's real occupation.

"Hel-lo, welcome to Jerry's bed and breakfast," Clover joked while she put her right hand to her ear with her index finger and little finger around her ear.

"Yes, well I'm glad you find that so amusing. Well, good-bye girls, and Mathew. I'll see you in a few days," Jerry said to us holding a remote control in his hand and pointing it at us.

We all panicked and came close together as Jerry pressed the button. But instead, Jerry was the one who fell out of WOOHP.

"Oh-kay, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Clover said.

"You said it," I agreed.

"Normally WE get it, this time HE gets it."

"I agree," Alex said.

"Let's get out of here."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked Alex.

"We're alone in Jerry's office; Can you say 'rave the supply closet'?"

We all giggled to ourselves as we went rummaging though the gadgets closet just in case of an emergency.

"I got dibs on the butterfly beret bomb," Clover called.

"The 5-carat data processor pendant is all mine," Sam said.

"And mine's, although it's a pocketwatch," I said. (Quick A/n: I don't know my jewelry, so let me know what I should've used instead of "pocketwatch".)

"Mmm, gum. Hardly qualifies as a gadget, but I'll take it," Alex said as we all smiled at her.

**9:15 a.m. -- Pacific Island Spa**

"Ta da," The girls said in unison as they had their mothers wear blindfolds for their Mother's Day surprise. Their mothers took them off, and when they saw the layout of the spa entrance, they were shocked.

"Oh my," Sam's mom, Gabi said, hugging her.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Clover's mom, Stella added, hugging her Clover.

"Thank you," Alex's mom, Carmen finished, hugging her Alex.

"Now before we go on in," Sam said.

"The 3 of us want to introduce our newest friend -- Mathew. He's my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you 3 moms," I said, trying to act as mature as I could, as I shaked all of their hands.

"Now that that's out of the way, what are we waiting for?" Sam said to the others.

"It's spa time!" All the girls said.

They all ran into the spa, eager to try whatever they wanted to the most. I however brought up the rear behind the 6 pack of girls. The men that were behind us took care of our heavy luggage.

"Sheesh. Now I know why women love spas so much as guys love sports and as much as I love motocross and supercross," I said to myself.

In the mud bath section of the spa, Clover and Stella were getting ready to relax in the warm mud. Clover was already inside, but Stella was still changing her clothes.

"Hurry up, the mud's getting cold," Clover called out to Stella.

When Clover looked behind her, she slipped in the mud at what Stella was wearing. She was wearing a brown tiled bathing suit with buttons around the bottoms of the straps.

"Mom, how long have you had that thing? Since the Great Depression?" Clover asked.

Stella looked down at her suit and she began to blush.

"Don't be silly, honey," Stella said to Clover.

"I bought this bathing suit on my honeymoon in the 70s."

"Okay, that's it!" Clover said.

"After we finish our mud baths, we're going bikini shopping."

"Very funny, dear," Stella said, not believeing what Clover said.

"Now, which way was that locker room? I need to wash my hands."

Clover was puzzled.

"You're gonna wash your hands before your mud bath," She said, sarcastically.

Stella briefly groaned.

"It's that way," Clover said pointing.

While Stella was walking, another girl in a one-piece strapless pink bathing suit was getting ready for a swim when a locker right by Stella's left hip opened up, and she was sucked in.

Meanwhile, in another part of the spa was a huge pool where most people were swimming or hanging out. Alex and Carmen were in their two-piece pink and beige bathing suits and relaxing on a couple of massage tables as well as getting a relaxing and good massage from two men wearing white tanktops and shorts.

"Aaah, this massage is killer. We should have spa dates more often, Mom," Alex said to Carmen.

"Speaking of dates, do you have any boyfriends I should know about, Alex?" Carmen asked.

Alex blushed. "Mommy, please! That's like totally personal!" (Quick A/n: At least MY mom is not THAT personal around me! She doesn't really say anything to me since I don't bother her.)

"Being single is nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie. Now you just leave it to Mother; I'll find you a nice male companion," Carmen said.

"Well how about this gentleman right here? He has such strong arms."

When Alex looked at him, she started blushing in embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm in high school! I don't date gentlemen!" Alex whispered to her.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. I'll leave you two alone to chat," Carmen said, getting up, and not listening to what Alex said to her. When she was gone off to the locker room, the "gentleman" started appealing to Alex, but she wouldn't take it.

But, in the same locker room where Stella got sucked into, Carmen got sucked into as well.

Meanwhile, in another part of the spa was a bike shop where Sam, Gabi, and me were going for a bike ride.

"Let's see... You two will need a helmet with shin guards, knee pads, elbow pads, and shinkle pads," Gabi said to the clerk.

While Sam and I heard what she was saying to the clerk, Sam and I fell to the floor.

"Uh, Mom," Sam said.

"Don't you think this is a bit... extreme? I mean, we're only going for a short bike ride."

"She's right, you know. It's not like she's gonna fall and break her knee or her leg or something, as well as me. You're really way past overboard here!" I said, agreeing with what she said.

"I'm only trying to protect you two lovebirds. Now, let me go fill your waterbottles. Don't want you two to dehydrate out there," Gabi said as she grabbed both of our waterbottles.

Sam and I stood there speechless. All of a sudden, the clerk came back holding about 5 or 6 boxes and put them on the counter. We saw them, and we groaned in disbelief.

"Is your mom always like this?" I asked Sam.

"Believe me, she is, and it really kills me," Sam answered.

"Man, I would not want to be in your shoes; My mom is like sometimes a real pain, but she's basically the quiet type," I said to her.

"Man, I wish I was your extra sister if you have one, or related to you, but unfortunately, we aren't... yet," Sam said.

When Gabi went to the same locker room as the missing Stella and Carmen, she got sucked into the same locker as them. A woman, who was doing her make-up, heard the sound of the locker opening up and sucking Gabi inside. Thinking the locker room aisle she was in was haunted, she ran outside screaming.

End of chapter.

(Finally! Whew! It took me most of last night -- up until midnight, and until 3 minutes to 3:00 p.m. for me to finish it. Why? Because of breakfast, me having to tape something on TV, lunch, and helping my grandpa with carrying wood. But, I managed to get it done and that's the important thing. Oh, and before I go, in case you readers forgot my episode selections as my contest comes close to coming to an end, they were: 1. "Mummy" /which I hope to do before my contest is over, 2. "Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands", and 3. "I Dude" /which I also hope to do soon./ For now, leave your suggestions, and I hope that they're either 1 or 3 -- they don't have to be, but I just hope that they are. See you later, and please leave some positive reviews. I'm doing this story while I wait for the rest of chapter 6 from **S.P.D. Gold Ranger** so I can update. It's been a few days, and I don't know what he's been up to. Alright, see you.)

-- Mathew (Mat49324)


	2. Mother's Day Torture

(Here's chapter 2 of "Mommies Dearest". Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, and **namechanger** for reviewing. This time, I'm gonna do the replies after the end of the chapter. On we go!)

Meanwhile, the girls' moms came out of the locker they got sucked in, but they looked a little different. Their faces were like robots. Stella came out of the locker room, and put her hand on the hair of an unsuspecting Clover, who was still enjoying the mud bath.

"Hey!" Clover shouted as she felt her Mom's hand on her hair move under her.

Stella even closed the mud hatch, trapping Clover inside. Clover came to the surface of the mud and bonked her head on the glass of the hatch. She looked up and noticed her mom moving her hands upside-down as a motion of "I don't know", and waving her hand good-bye at Clover. All of a sudden, mud came rushing into the mud bath.

"Hey!" Clover shouted again.

Fortunately for Clover, she still had the butterfly beret bomb attached to her hair. She tried to activate it.

"This better work, or my name's mud," Clover hoped as the gadget she had on her hair, started to work into its effect.

The mud hatch Stella locked bursted, causing it to break. Mud was splattered all over the room on the floor and the walls. Clover was free, but was disgusted at her mom.

"What are you trying to do, Mom? Kill me!" Clover asked, looking angry.

"Uh -- Of course not, dear. It was an accident," Stella nervously answered, not really meaning it at all. Clover was stumped.

Meanwhile, in the same room where Alex and Carmen were getting their massages, hours had passed by and Alex, who was still in her bathing suit and was the only one in the room, had fallen asleep on the massage table. Carmen passed by Alex's massage table and ran her finger across Alex's left side, and placed her hands behind her feet. Just as Alex woke up, the massage table she had fallen asleep on, started rolling.

"Waaaahhhhh!" Alex screamed as the massage table busted through a wall, ran down some stairs, and outside the spa. She was headed for heavy traffic.

Thinking fast, Alex leaped off the massage table, and landed on the ground across the street from the spa entrance. A small traffic jam was caused as well.

"Hmm?" Alex wondered looking over her shoulder to see her mom up the stairs of the spa.

"Sorry, honey," Carmen called out, making believe that she accidentally pushed Alex's massage table, when she really didn't.

Alex was extremely ticked off at her mom, but inside, she was suspicious that something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Sam, Gabi, and I were riding bicycles up a short path. Both girls were wearing light green biker outfits, while I was wearing my green Monster Energy Kawasaki T-shirt with Ivan Tedesco's last name on the back and underneath it was a 30. We decided to stop to look at the view.

"Isn't that a beautiful view, you two?" Gabi asked us.

"Yeah, it's really cool," Sam said.

All of a sudden, Gabi shoved Sam down the cliff with her hand, and she shoved me as well as we both fell down the steep cliff. We screamed as we fell, but Sam, thinking fast, grabbed a small tree branch, and grabbed me by my hand. Our bikes landed in the water with a couple of huge splashes.

"Okay, I've had enough biking for one day," Sam said.

"And I'm so glad that I think of walking home from school as my workout," I added.

"What caused this anyway?" I said.

"Oopsie, my bad," Gabi said, looking down the cliff, pretending that she lost her balance and backed into Sam and me. Sam groaned in embarrassment as I looked up at her.

Meanwhile, the girls had booked separate rooms across from each other at the spa. I was in the same room as Gabi and Sam. The girls and I had changed back to our former clothes. Gabi was busy showering, while Sam checked to see if she was in the shower. She closed the door, and went out to the balcony with her compowder in her hand. She began to call Alex.

"Houston, we have a problem," Sam said over the line to Alex.

"For sure," I added.

"This isn't 'Houston', you two, it's Alex," Alex said. She noticed her mother was talking to someone while she was outside sunbathing, and tried to pretend that she was talking on her cell phone.

"You and Mathew feelin' alright?"

Sam grumbled. "I was, until my mother 'accidentally' pushed me and Mathew off a cliff!"

"You're mom's acting freaky too?" Clover asked over an extra line.

"I thought I was the only one; Stella 'accidentally' tried to drown me in a mud bath!"

"What about Carmen? Is she behaving strangely, Alex?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Alex answered.

"Unless you count her 'accidentally' pushing my massage table into heavy traffic!"

"Wow! That's harsh," I said.

"I'd say the four of us rendezvous in the lobby, pronto," Sam ordered.

"Right!" The rest of us said.

Just as Sam closed her compowder, she looked in front of her and gasped. In fact, the same thing was happening in Clover's and Alex's rooms.

"Going somewhere?" Their parents said.

We all gasped. Gabi started going for Sam and me holding a pillow in her hand. Stella started going for Clover twirling a pair of earplug wires in her hand. Carmen started going for Alex without anything in her hands. The girls' parents started to pummel the girls and me until we finally had enough!

"Okay, enough is enough!" Alex seethed as Carmen started to try to knock her out after pushing her onto the bed. She physically tossed Carmen onto the sofa pillows.

Clover tied up Stella with the earplug wires in her room.

"Ugh!" Sam said, totally steamed.

"Time for payback!" I hissed as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small ball used to play dodgeball.

Sam used her physical moves and threw Gabi onto the bed and I nailed her in her chest with the ball and I caught it back. Gabi started having a little chest pain.

"Sorry," Sam and I said as we got out of our room.

Clover and Alex did the same thing to their moms as they ran out of their rooms and followed us down to the lobby.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"My mother just attacked me for the 2nd time today! I hope you're joking!" Clover said.

"We better call Jerry. Maybe he knows why our mothers are behaving like assassins," Sam said.

"Good idea, Sam," I said.

"And I gotta ask you about the dodgeball thing with my mom later," Sam said to me.

**11:30 a.m. -- Jerry's Mother's House**

Meanwhile in England, Jerry was visiting his mother for Mother's day. He was sitting at the table with her eating a bowl of soup. Jerry's mother noticed his posture.

"Sit up straight, young man! And stop fidgeting!" Jerry's mother said, hitting him in the head with her spoon.

Jerry finished swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"Yes, mother," He said, shrugging off what she said to him.

"I don't understand you, Jerry. Why are you always acting so peculiar?" Jerry's mother asked.

Before Jerry could answer, he was saved by his wallet ringing.

"Saved by the bell," Jerry said to himself.

"What did you say?" Jerry's mother asked.

"Excuse me one moment," Jerry said, standing up and hiding in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and answered his wallet call.

"Hello,"

"Uh, sir, I have some disturbing information: Tim Scam broke out of prison last night," One of Jerry's WOOHP agents said.

"Oh, I'll alert the girls and Mathew right away," Jerry said.

Just before he could do that, he heard an extra ring.

"Hmm, I didn't know this wallet had a call waiter," Jerry said.

"Uh, hello?"

"Jerry, it's us. You're never gonna believe what's going on," Sam said over the line.

After Jerry's mother waited a few minutes, she noticed that Jerry didn't come out of the bathroom.

"Jerry?" She called.

Jerry's mother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jerry what are you doing in there?"

"Uh, nothing, mother. Just conversing with the hotel staff," Jerry said.

"How many times do I have to tell you only one mint per pillow! Now don't bother me anymore!"

Jerry's mother opened the door that Jerry should've locked when he first went into the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of Jerry talking to his wallet.

"Were you just talking to your wallet, Jerry?" She asked.

"Uh, of course not, mother. Don't be ridiculous," Jerry said nervously.

"I've got my eye on you," Jerry's mother said, looking irritated at him and closed the door.

"Wow, looks like Jerry's got some real Mother's day issues of his own," Alex said.

"Obviously with his mom in the way, she's practically leaving us on our own," I said.

"Mathew's right. And obviously, he's not gonna be any help to us today," Clover agreed.

"But maybe the spa surveillance camera will," Sam said while I helped her hook up her compowder to it.

"Maybe we can find out what's going on here. I've got something."

A video of what the spa camera caught in the locker room. It showed Stella getting sucked into a locker. The girls gasped.

"What the--" I said.

"Whoa!" Clover said.

All of a sudden, the video showed Carmen getting sucked into the same locker as Stella.

"Mommy!" Alex said, worried.

The video also showed what happened to Gabi.

"What is up with that closet?" Clover asked.

"Wait a second!" Sam said, noticing something on their mothers' wrists.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked.

"Look on their wrists," Sam explained.

"Our mothers weren't wearing corsages before they entered that locker."

"Okay, so what do tacky flowers have to do with our mothers losing it?" Clover asked, looking confused.

"Who knows, Clover. What do you think, Sammy?" I said.

"Maybe nothing. But I wanna get a closer look to be sure," Sam answered.

End of chapter.

(Well, tell me what you think. And, please leave more suggestions so as to what I should do next. I must have more than one. And I do hope to do "Mummy soon. If you forgot what the suggestions were, they were: 1. "Mummy" 2. "Boy Bands Will be Boy Bands", and 3. "I Dude". Now, before I go, I must do review replies.)

**Soniclover**: Sorry man. Even though I've started this episode, you can do it if you want to. I'm hoping to do "Mummy" soon. Speaking of which, which of the 3 episodes would you suggest? "Green with N.V." had THAT much cut off? Actually, they had that on Cartoon Network some time ago, I don't know if you caught it or not. You most likely didn't. Who knows when it'll come on again.

**The Time Traveler**: I sure hope so. Thanks for the review. Do you mind doing self-insertion on yourself for our joint story. I haven't thought of anything yet, but I hope one of us comes up with something so as we can get started, and I hope that you get a break from college. Oh, and you usually give me your suggestion for my next episode, but this time, you didn't. Which of those three would you suggest? 3rd episode that you've seen Tim Scam in? Wow.

**Martin Seamus McFly**: Thanks for the review. Did you get an e-mail from me on how I want our joint story to be panned out? If you didn't, I suggested that the spies, me and you spend most of the time by the pool and jacuzzi, then maybe take a trip to Florida or Las Vegas or somewhere? If you have something else in mind, we'll go with that. And by the way, of the 3 episodes I put down up above you, which would you suggest for my next episode? So far, I have one suggestion, which is from **namechanger**. It was "Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands". See you and let me know what you think about my idea.

**namechanger**: Thanks. And thank you for the suggestion. It's been awhile since I've heard from you. Where've you been?

(That's it for replies. Take care all you readers who have just finished this chapter. Please review nicely and leave me your suggestions as to which episode you'd like me to do. But be quick about it. This is my 8th of 10 favorite episodes. 2 more are left, and then I'll think about doing season 3 episodes -- 15 to be exact. Laters, everyone!)

--Mathew (Mat49324)


	3. What's Going on Here?

(Here's chapter 3 of "Mommies Dearest". Thanks to **Soniclover**, **The Time Traveler**, **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**, and **Martin Seamus McFly** for reviewing. Off we go.)

Copyright 2005

The girls and I were balancing our way across the roof in which the girls' moms were hanging out. We peeked in through a roof window to see what they were doing.

"Look at them. They're acting like nothing even happened," Clover said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" I said.

"My sweetheart, Alex just loves peanut butter and jelly, especially when I trim the crusts off," Carmen said.

"Gabi, would you be a dear and hand me the explosive peanut butter compound?"

"Here you go, Carmen. This should do nicely," Gabi said, handing her the peanut butter compound.

"Oh my," I said. Alex gasped.

"Just in case those naughty girls and that boy put up a fuss," Gabi continued.

"What do they mean 'put up a fuss'? I've never put up a fuss since I was like 5," I said.

"Who knows, Mathew," Sam said.

"But so much for my mom being overprotective. Time to put the 5 karat data processor pendant to the test."

Alex and I lifted the hatch of the roof window open as quiet as we could so as to not make any noises. Sam lowered the pendant down behind Stella, who was listening to some music and relaxing. She felt like she heard something, but just yawned and stretched, thinking it was just her. Sam pulled the pendant back up to her.

"What's it say, Sammy?" Alex asked.

"There seems to be some kind of signal being tranmitted from the corsage," Sam explained.

"And I'll bet it has something to do with the way our mothers are acting."

"Then we have to get those corsages off their wrists," Clover said.

"And how do you girls propose we do that? We can't just sneak in there and remove it if they ever go to sleep," I said.

"Mathew's right, girls. Guess we'll have to track the signal from the source and stop it there," Sam said.

**6:00 a.m. -- Pacific Coast**

The girls and I were all crunched up into one little golf car that we rented from the spa. Alex was at the wheel, Sam was sitting by her, and Clover and I were bunched up next to each other because there was lack of room in the back.

"The spa's selection of rental cars is totally lacking. It's a good thing I'm a yoga pro," Clover complained.

"Tell me about it, Clover," I said.

"With you and me sitting behind Alex and Sam, I feel like the middle of a sandwich," I said.

The signal on the pendant that Sam was holding in her hand started getting louder.

"The signal's getting stronger," Sam said.

"We must be close. Take a left here."

Suddenly, we were rear-ended and Clover and I almost fell over Sam's and Alex's heads. We looked behind us and we saw a huge loader truck that was driven by the girls' moms. Carmen was at the wheel.

"Hello!" I said. (Quick A/n: The way I said "hello" is not a way of greeting a person like how it normally is. I just say it when something is either huge, there's a small gap in a race or sports game, etc. You get it? Hopefully you do.)

Suddenly, we were rear-ended once again.

"What in heaven's name do they think they're doing?" I said.

"Quick! Hit the gas! Maybe we can outrun them!" Sam said.

Alex did just that, and Carmen did the same thing, reeling us back in.

"They're reeling us back in!" I said as they drove to our left side.

"If you have crash helmets, this would be the time to put them on, guys," Gabi said to us.

All of a sudden, Carmen leaned the truck into our little car and we were bumped off the road and we all wrecked, knocking the 4 of us out and leaving us unconscious.

Minutes later, Alex was laying on a massage table, still unconscious. She opened her eyes and saw her mom.

"Mommy?" Alex said after coming around.

"Yes, dear," Carmen said, looking like her cheerful, (and irritating to Alex) self.

"Oh, thank goodness," Alex said.

"I just had a totally creepy nightmare. I dreamed that you and Sam's and Clover's moms were trying to bump us off."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Carmen said.

"All of your nightmares will soon be over... just as soon as we eliminate you."

Alex gasped as she looked behind her. Her arms were tied up, as were the rest of us.

"Before you get rid of us, would you mind telling us who's behind all this?" Sam requested.

"Allow me," Someone said. It was Tim Scam.

"Tim Scam!" We all said.

"You again? Man, what are your issues with the 4 of us?" I said.

"Didn't we throw you in jail after you tried to kidnap Jerry and try to take over WOOHP?" Clover asked.

"Oh, that's the thing about prison, my dear," Scam said.

"Lots of time to devise an escape plan. And lots of time to devise a disputable revenge."

"Ew, your nasty breath smells like--" Clover said.

"Like a couple of dead great whites," I said. (Quick A/n: For those of you who aren't familiar with these old sayings, "great whites" means great white shark or sharks. Glad to clarify that.)

"For sure," Clover said, agreeing with me.

"Let me get this straight: your big revenge plan was to kidnap our moms and make them do your dirty work for you?" Sam guessed.

"That is so lame." She finished.

"And stupid," I said.

"The mind controlling corsage is a little something I invented while working at WOOHP. I knew you little goody-goodies couldn't resist my flyer," Scam evilly said.

"I would've resisted," I said while I rummaged through my pockets for some kind of knife.

"That was you?" Alex said.

"I can't believe they would even let rip-rap guys like you around our mall!"

"Your moms have done so much for me. In fact, I'm thinking of keeping them," Scam said.

"Besides, my shrink said that my lack of parental guidance led me to a life of crime."

"Boy, I'm glad I didn't bring my mom with me," I said as I found a breadknife in one of my pockets of my pants and began to slowly and gingerly untie the ropes wrapped around my wrists.

"Please, like my mom would even give you the time of day, let alone motherly love," Clover said. (Quick A/n: That's the part that's cut out whenever they air this episode on Cartoon Network.)

"Is that so?" Scam said.

"Stella, throw your daughter in the sauna, then come home with me and do my laundry," Scam said to Stella, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, anything for my little Timmy," Stella said.

"MOM!" Clover screamed.

"Don't do it!"

I managed to finish cutting the ropes off of me, but it was a little too late.

"Stop it!" Sam said to Gabi, but she wouldn't listen.

"MOM!" Alex said to Carmen, but she wouldn't listen either.

Scam laughed evilly as the girls' mothers locked us in the sauna in the locker room and Stella turned the steam all the way up.

"Have a nice sauna, you 4," Stella said to us.

"It'll be your last."

Stella took a final glance at us and walked away.

"But we're too young to have our last sauna!" Clover said.

She tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut.

"We have got to get out of this nightmare and get our real mothers back!" Sam said.

"But how do we do that? We're trapped in a steaming sauna with no way out!" I said.

Suddenly, Clover's compowder rang.

"Who could be calling at a time like this?" Clover asked.

"Hope it's a locksmith," Alex said.

"Just answer it already," I said.

"Hello?" Clover said.

"Hello, girls, and Mathew," Jerry said. He was sitting on the roof of his mother's house.

"Jerry?" Clover said as we all gathered around her.

"So sorry I hung up on you earlier. I wanted to let you know that our former arch-nemesis Tim Scam has escaped from prison. You should be on high alert unless he plans on paying you a visit," Jerry said to us.

"That info's like so three hours ago," Alex said.

"Yeah, Jerry," I said.

"What are you doing telling us this old information!"

All of a sudden, Jerry heard his mother.

"Jerry! Are you on the roof? Oooh, that's it! It's obvious you ned some guidance in your life. You leave me no choice but to move into your hotel where I can keep an eye on you," Said his irritating mother.

"Oh dear, I have to run, you four!" Jerry said and hung up.

"Wait, Jerry don't go we need-- help," Clover said.

"Thanks a lot, Jerry. Now what?"

"Like I said, with his mother in the way, it's all up to us, and she's like practically asking us inside to do this on our own," I said.

Minutes passed by. The sauna had not let up yet. We were all sweating. We needed air for sure.

"I could really... use... an... a/c... right now!" I said.

"All... of... us... could,... Mathew," Sam said.

Alex took out a piece of the WOOHP gum and started chewing.

"If only we had a good gadget," She said as she started blowing a bubble.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Clover said.

"Isn't it hot enough in here already?"

"It's not me," Alex replied.

"This WOOHP gum has a mind of its own."

The bubble that was being blown got bigger and bigger. When it was big enough, the steaming sauna bursted, leaving the 4 of us tangled in a heap of gum.

"I think I liked it better when Jerry briefs us on how to use our gadgets," Clover said.

"Amen to that," I said to Clover.

"Come on, guys. Let's go burst Scam's bubble!" Sam said, determined.

"For sure!" I said.

End of chapter.

(Well, how did you all like it? Hopefully I'll get some more suggestions for my next episode. In case you forgot them, they were: 1. "Mummy" 2. "Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands" and 3. "I Dude". Now for the review replies.)

**Soniclover**: Errr... Uh... Sure. If you want. Which of the 3 episodes would you suggest that I should do next?

**The Time Traveler**: Yep, you didn't. And thanks for the suggestion. So far, it's a tie for suggestions for "Boy Bands will be Boy Bands" and "Mummy" at 1 each. That's great that you don't mind a self-insert for our joint story. Would you mind including Brittney in it? Have you thought of anything yet? If you or I do, would you do the first chapter, then send it to me so I can put in my part and go from there, then send it back to you. Got it? How's this for an idea: When something Clover drinks causes her to go crazy and do crazy things, it's up to the rest of the girls, me and you to find out what's going on. But when Alex and Sam get the same effects as Clover, it's up to Brittney, you, and me to find out on our own. How's that for an idea? If you have something else in mind, we'll go with that.

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger**: So that's where you've been. Let's hope you get it back a.s.a.p. Did you tell your dad that you have something urgent to do? How come you didn't send it to me before your dad did the maintenance on your computer? Then, I'd be doing my part and then sending it back to you. If your dad finishes the maintenance, and you check your mail, and you didn't get my messages for some reason, let me know and I'll resend it back to you. Got it? Oh, and which of those three episodes would you suggest that I should do next after this one?

**Martin Seamus McFly**: Great. I've already checked it out. I'll get to work on the first chapter immediately right after this. Send it back to me when you finish and I'll do my part and then I'll send it back to you for final revisions, then send it back to me so I can post it. You got it?

(There you go. Take care all of you out there.)

--Mathew (Mat49324)


	4. Moms Vs Daughters

(I apologize for the _very long_ delay. I planned on finishing "Beyond the Looking Glass" before I got to the final chapter of this. Just to shorten the thanks, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And, a side note: when I finish "An Ill Wind Blows", that will be the last TS fic I'll do for good. I do not plan on returning since I can't see it on TV, and I've lost interest in it, little by little. So, enjoy it while you can. I will remove a couple of stories after I finish this one.)

The four of us flew to Scam's hideout when we broke free of the gum. The girls were in their spy suits while I was in my white team ECC Honda motocross shirt with Damon Huffman's last name on the back and a number 20 underneath. Alex and Clover were holding onto Sam's arms while I flew solo with my jet pack backpack; Sam had her's on as well.

"And why exactly do you have your jet pack backpack with you?" Clover asked Sam.

"I wanted to pack lightly, and all my suitcases were too big," Sam responded.

"You don't mind flying solo, Mathew?" She said to me.

"No, not at all," I responded.

**3:00 p.m. -- Scam's Hideout**

We reached Scam's hideout, which turned out to be a cave. Sam checked out the five carat data processor pendant and the signal was really strong.

"Scam's hideout should be nearby," Sam assumed.

Meanwhile the girls' mothers were busy maintaining Scam's hideout while he was relaxing on a couch.

"If I knew it was this much fun to have a mother, I'd have stolen one long ago," Scam said, proud of himself.

"Don't get too used to it, dude," Sam and I said together.

Scam took a look and he was stunned to see us.

"What are you four still doing alive?" He said to us.

"Getting ready to kick your ass all the way to jail," Alex and I said.

"Get rid of them," Scam ordered.

The girls' mothers started going towards them.

"Back off, mom, don't make me hurt you," Clover warned her "mother".

"You mean, you would actually hurt your own mother?" Stella said.

"My own mother, no; you, yes," Clover answered.

"Well, in that case," Stella said.

She pressed something on the feather duster she held, which turned to a weapon. The girls gasped.

"Go after Scam," Sam ordered to me.

"We'll take care of them."

I nodded my head, doing what Sam told me. While the girls battled it out with their moms, I raced after Scam to try to catch him. Sam had made quick work of Gabi and ran to join me. We saw Scam climbing up a ladder leading to the top of the cave. Sam climbed up first and I followed her. She caught him and grabbed one of his pant legs.

"What's the hurry, Scam?" She said.

Tim kicked Sam in the chest. She lost her balance, and her back went right into my face. We both fell down, screaming.

"Beat it," Scam ordered.

"Your mommy's calling you."

He continued climbing, but only for a second. Sam and I activated our jet pack backpacks and we were right at his level in an instant.

"Boy, the only thing I despise of you besides your crimes is your bad use of sarcasm," I said.

"I'll take that," Sam said, grabbing Scam by his suit collar.

She flew upwards and I followed her. We both continued floating over the entrance to the cave when Sam dropped Tim, snatching a remote control that was in his hand. In the meanwhile, Clover and Alex were still tending to their mothers.

"Let's try a different channel," Sam said, turning a dial on the remote.

"No, no don't do that!" Scam said, looking at her.

"Too late, sucker," I said.

Sam turned the dial and the girls' mothers started acting against Scam.

"Timmy's been a bad boy," Stella said, sternly.

"Timmy needs to be punished," Carmen agreed.

"Ahh, no," Scam screamed.

"No, get away!!"

"That's very disrespectful," Gabi said.

"Let's wash that rude little mouth out with soap."

Sam and I had joined Clover and Alex in the meanwhile. The mothers started giving Scam a bad beating. The girls and I covered our eyes.

"Should we show him some mercy?" Clover asked when the moms were done.

"I guess we have to," Alex answered.

"For our moms' sakes."

"Besides, we gotta have a nice side for our enemies sometimes," I agreed.

The girls tossed off the corsages, and their moms were back to their normal selves.

"Where are we?" Carmen asked.

"Ugh, who is this guy?" Stella said, scoffing.

Scam passed out after the beating.

"He's... our... tour guide," Clover said.

"He was showing us some of the caves on the island."

"Oh," The moms said.

The girls ran up to them and hugged them. The moms looked at each other, puzzled, but returned their own daughter's hugs.

"Whaddya say we get back to the spa," Alex said while all of us walked out of the cave.

"I still need another massage."

"Yeah, I can't believe I left the spa wearing this gritty bathing suit," Stella complained.

In the meanwhile, W.O.O.H.P. agents took Scam into the plane to put him back in jail.

"Hey, that tour guide looked pretty cute," Carmen said to Alex.

"You two would make a great couple."

"Mom, you have no idea how wrong you are," Alex said.

Back in Jerry's office, Jerry was busy congratulating us on another job well done.

"Another job well done, you four," Jerry said.

"Thanks, Jerr," Sam said.

"So, how'd things work out with _your_ mom?"

"I laid down the law and told her that she had to let me have my independence," Jerry said.

"After all, it's ridiculous for a grown man to be taking orders from his mommy."

"Truer words, Jerry," I agreed, even if I still listened to my own mom.

We heard Jerry's wallet again.

"So, where'd you put her up?" Sam asked.

"The Beverly Plaza Inn," Jerry responded, taking out his wallet.

"I need a raise to keep up this charade. Hello?"

"Jerry, where are you?! We have dinner plans," Jerry's mother said, sounding like she was complaining.

"I'll be there momentarily, mother," Jerry responded, irritated.

"Way to lay down the law, Jerr," Alex said.

"Apparently, she didn't listen to you," I said.

While Jerry's mother continued ranting, we laughed.

(Okay, that'll do it.)


End file.
